Elizabeth Bane
Elizabeth's Childhood Elizabeth had a happy childhood. She was 6 years old when it stopped. Her mother stayed at home taking care of her while her father worked in the EITC. Her father didnt enjoy the EITC and only worked to make sure his family was safe. One late night the guards came over to her house for dinner. Elizabeth being a young girl didnt like the guards being loud while she was trying to sleep. She tried to ignore them but couldn't any longer. She went down stairs to ask her father to quiet them down, but doing that was a mistake. The guards were drunk and saw Elizabeth and started saying things about her. They grabbed her and her father grabbed his gun. He told them to drop her or else he would shoot them. They refused. Her father shot and killed one of the men before they grabbed him, her mother, and her. They were taken to jail and were held there until they could come up with a "punishment". Her father was hung for killing an EITC soldier. Her mother was hung for trying to help her husband. Elizabeth's "punishment" was still being decided as she sat in jail, mourning her parents' deaths. The guards would come down everyday to her cell, telling her that because she came down stairs, her parents were dead. Finally, she had enough. She broke out of the jail, and fled to Tortuga. She rummaged around the island and looked for scraps, clothes, anything. She was all alone. Reuniom After joining the EITC, Elizabeth was talking to her older sister, Jade, about the subject of there older brother. Elizabeth didn't know she had an older brother, and was excited to meet him. She found out later that day, that her brother was Pearson Wright. She was in shock. She had been fighting him in the EITC for years. Sadly soon after, her older sister Jade died of yellow fever. Jade had told Pearson to look after her, as she was the youngest sibling. Elizabeth didnt like the idea of her older brother, the enemy of England, taking care of her. Strangely enough, she wouldn't realize how much she needed him in the months to come. Life in Versailles Elizabeth, being French and English was contacted by her sister whom was working at the Palace of Versailles. Her sister sent her money and proper clothes for the arrival. Elizabeth, wanting anything she could have, and being very interested in Marie Antoinette, was shocked. She approved and told Cad Bane about all of this. Cad was very happy for her and told her to be safe. When she arrived she was dressed in a very formal gown. She was introduced to Marie Antoinette in the Hall of Mirrors. They shared a connection and Marie was dazzled by Elizabeth. Marie wanted Elizabeth the move to Versailles to stay for a while before she was to move back to England. Elizabeth had debt and could not own a place of her own so Marie paid off everything. Elizabeth, having some noble blood in her, found out parts of her family. It was not long when Elizabeth found out she was a Duchess. As Elizabeth and Marie became closer and closer Marie made Elizabeth Governess of the Children of France. As a result of this, Elizabeth was given 13 fully furnished Apartment rooms in the Palace all to herself. Marie and Elizabeth did everything together. They went to balls and parties. They loved to go to operas. They both loved the fashion and food at Versailles. The time came that Elizabeth had to go back to England. Even though Cad came to France a lot to see her, he wanted her back home. Even though Elizabeth had to move back to England, Marie still kept in touch. Elizabeth was still the Governess of the Children of France. Finally after years of not seeing each other, they moved to the islands of the Caribbean. Marie moved out here knowing that she could see Elizabeth again. So now they are friends like they use to be. Present Elizabeth Elizabeth is now in charge of Sweden and Persia. Over the last year of being on chat and game, she has gotten to become great friends with everyone. She is friends with Lord Albert Spark, who stood by her for the long, hard months before. Family13:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC)~ * Jade Stormfury -sister- (deceased) * Pearson Wright -brother- Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories